Hold on
by Mystery3
Summary: Scully schwebt am Abgrund des Todes...


**Autor:** Hanja

**Kontakt: **agent_dana_scully_x@yahoo.com & mystery_xf@gmx.net 

**Kategorie:** Angst, Post-episode, Mulder POV, (slight) MSR

**Rating:** PG? 

**Spoiler:** Redux 1 und 2 (aber mehr Teil 2)

**Disclaimer: **Was gehört in dieser Geschichte schon mir!? *Seufz* 

Weder die Charaktere, denn die rief irgend so ein komischer Typ ins Leben, nachdem er sich als Kind zu oft irgend so eine Fernsehserie angesehen hatte (die außer ihm angeblich niemand sonst gemocht hat, und von der er ursprünglich ein Remake machen wollte;))... Und die Rechte an dem Lied „Hold on" besitzt, nehme ich mal an, die Sängerin Sarah McLachlan. 

Beides habe ich mir ohne Erlaubnis ausgeliehen!****

**Short-cut**:  Scully leidet an Krebs... Mulder besucht Scully nachts im Krankenhaus. 

**Author's notes**:  Das Lied welches ich ab und an eingefügt habe: Ich dachte halt einfach es könnte passen, aber ansonsten stört es vielleicht beim Lesen, also versucht es besser zu ignorieren.

                                             HOLD ON

Es ist Nacht. 

Leise öffne ich die Tür zu dem Krankenhauszimmer in welchem Scully sich befindet, und betrete den Raum. Sie liegt in dem Bett, mit dem Rücken mir zugewandt. Ihre Gestalt wirkt klein und verloren, wenn man sie so von hinten betrachtet. Ich umkreise das Bett, bis ich ihr Gesicht sehen kann. 

Ihr Anblick erschreckt mich, auch wenn sie gestern schlimmer ausgesehen hat, als sie wach war. 

Als wir miteinander geredet hatten, hatten ihre Züge keine Emotionen gezeigt und ihre Augen hatten mich ausdruckslos aus ihren Höhlen heraus angeblickt. Im Gegensatz dazu sieht sie fast friedlich aus, wenn sie schläft. Dennoch wirkt sie schwach und gebrochen. Ihr Gesicht ist bleich und ihre Wangen sind eingefallen, jegliche Röte ist aus ihren Lippen gewichen. 

[Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on!]  
  


Ich spüre den Kloß, der sich in meiner Kehle bildet, und die Tränen, die in mir aufsteigen. 

Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um mit ihr zu reden, aber ich bringe es nicht über mich sie zu wecken.

Außerdem habe ich in dem Moment als ich sie jetzt sah den Grund vergessen, weshalb ich sie sprechen wollte.  Alles scheint so belanglos in diesem Augenblick. Alles, außer der Tatsache dass diese Frau hier in Kürze sterben wird.

Ja, Scully wird sterben!

Das weiß sie selbst genauso gut wie ich und ihre Familie, ihre Ärzte und die, die ihr das angetan haben. 

Schon seit ich erfahren habe dass ihr Krebs sich ausbreitete, versuchte ich alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um an ein Heilmittel für ihre scheinbar unheilbare Krankheit zu gelangen. Mittlerweile habe ich es auch schon gefunden, aber es hatte weder was genützt noch irgendetwas geholfen. 

Noch nie in all den Jahren die ich nun schon mit den X-Akten zubringe, noch nie in der Zeit in der ich mit Scully zusammenarbeite, habe ich mich jemals so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. 

Nicht mal damals, als Scully entführt worden und nur mit Knappheit dem Tod entronnen war. 

Ich lasse mich auf die Knie sinken und lege meinen Kopf auf die Bettkante. Ein lauter Schluchzer entdringt meiner Kehle, dann noch einer. 

„Wieso passiert das mit ihr?" frage ich mich, bevor mich im nächsten Augenblick die Erkenntnis trifft, dass ich ohne ihr zerbrechen werde, untergehen wie ein brennendes Schiff im tosendem Sturm, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. 

Und dass wird dann das Ende sein: Das Ende aller Lügen, und das Ende der falschen Leidenschaft mit der ich mich die letzten vier Jahre meiner unwirklichen Arbeit hingegeben habe. 

„Dana?", erkundige ich mich jetzt im stillen, „Dana, hörst du meine Worte? Wenn du von uns gehst, dann wird es auch mich nicht mehr lange hier halten. Du warst es, die mir immer den Halt geboten hat, den ich brauchte um nicht zu verzweifeln, um nicht aufzugeben", ich hebe langsam meinen Arm und streiche ihr zart über ihre Stirn und erhebe meine Stimme zu einem leisen Flüsterton, der durch das Leintuch erstickt wird an welches ich immer noch mein Gesicht presse: „Ich kann nicht ohne dir sein, Dana, nicht mehr. Hörst du meine Worte nicht, welche die eines Verzweifelnden sind!?

Wenn du mich hören tätest würdest du jetzt bestimmt die Augen öffnen und mich verwundert anschauen, ein leises Dana vor dich hermurmelnd. Ich würde dann fortfahren zu sprechen. Ich würde reden von den Qualen die ich empfand und empfinde, als alles was mir jemals wichtig gewesen war, seine Bedeutung verlor. Schritt für Schritt sah ich, wie alles, wofür ich gelebt hatte den Bach runterging: 

Mein Glauben- 

Der war ein inszeniertes Spiel von Mächten, die alles für ihre Herrschaft tun würden. Und auch tun. Aber das weißt du ja selbst am besten, nicht wahr?

Und die Außerirdischen? Nein Scully, daran glaube ich nicht mehr. Dafür habe ich in den letzten Wochen zu viel gesehen und gehört. Ein Besuch im Pentagon lieferte mir plausible Antworten auf viele der Fragen, die ich mir seit Samanthas anscheinender Entführung je gestellt habe. 

Es sind Männer, Scully, die dir das angetan haben. Dir und vielen anderen Bürgern hier in diesem Land. Die einen sind die leiblichen Opfer und die anderen die seelischen. Wir repräsentieren beide dieser Arten. 

Niemand wird sie jemals verurteilen können, diese Männer, da sie in den obersten Etagen der Gesellschaft sitzen und die Fäden dieses Landes in ihrer Hand halten.

Aber warum erzähle ich dir das? Dir- die mich erstmals auf diesen Weg der Erkenntnis leiten musste. 

Was ich dir besser erzählen sollte, ist, dass ich gestern Abend meine Schwester wiedergetroffen habe. Meine Schwester, wegen der mein Kreuzzug eigentlich erst begonnen hatte. . .

Der Krebskandidat brachte sie zu mir. 

Und sie nannte ihn Vater. Sie erzählte mir dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern könne, außer an mich, und dass sie ein angenehmes Leben führen würde. Zum Schluss sagte sie, sie wolle mich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr wiedersehen, aber sie riefe mich an, wenn sie wieder dazu bereit sei..." 

Alles war eine Lüge, Scully. Wieso musste ich diese Wahrheit erst auf diese Art und Weise kennen lernen. Hätte es nicht auch einen anderen Weg geben können? Einen, wo du nicht drauf und dran wärest zu sterben? Zu sterben, wegen meiner Sache?

[Hold on to yourself  
you know that only time will tell  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
 this wasn't easier than the real thing  
My love  
you know that you're my best friend  
you know I'd do anything for you  
my love]  
  


Unmerklich schüttle ich den Kopf und presse mein Tränennasses Gesicht gegen Scullys hagere Arme. 

Mit einer Hand umfasse ich die ihre, die zu einer Faust geballt ist. Das Zeichen der Faust spendet mir ein wenig Trost. Sie zeigt, dass sie trotz allem noch bereit ist für ihr Leben zu kämpfen, trotz allen Wiedersprüchen. Jetzt nach dem ich versagt habe in meinem Versuch sie zu retten. 

Ich weiß dass sie kämpft, und nicht aufgeben wird bis es vorbei ist. 

Trotzdem spüre ich immer mehr, Tag nach Tag, dass sie immer mehr dabei ist dieser Welt zu entgleiten. Einem plötzlichen Anfall von Angst gehorchend, gleite ich mit meinem Daumen zu ihrem Handgelenk, auf der Suche nach dem Puls. In meiner Nervosität entdecke ich ihn nicht auf der Stelle, und schon überkommt mich der Gedanke, dass sie schon verloren ist. 

Erleichtert atme ich auf, als ich ihn doch gegen meinen Finger pochen spüre. 

[Let nothing come between us  
my love for you is strong and true  
Am I in heaven here or am I...  
at the crossroads I am standing

So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
see another day and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face]  
  


Wieder beginne ich zu Schluchzen, was ich für kurze Zeit eingestellt hatte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Scully, und mir, dass wenn du sterben wirst ich dich rächen werde. Es ist mir egal wie viel Zeit dieses Vorhaben kostet, oder wie viel Tote es fordert, ich bin es dir schuldig. Und meinem Gewissen. Auch wenn unschuldige Menschen umkommen sollten, während die Hauptdrahtzieher, die hinter dieser Sache stehen, unbehelligt davon kommen sollten, werde ich deinen Tod rächen. 

Bei diesen Gedanken wird mir bewusst, dass ich ganz zu oberst auf der Liste der Schuldigen stehe; der erste der für den Verlust deines Lebens zur Verantwortung gezogen werden muss. Ich bin schuld dass du hier liegst, an der Schwelle des Todes stehend. Ich weiß es, und obwohl du mir keinen Vorwurf gemacht hast, so hast du mir dies indirekt klargemacht, als du mir sagtest dass dein Krebs sich ausgeweitet hat. Diese Nachricht (über deinen Krebs) traf mich aus heiterem Himmel und hätte mich sogar fast an den Rand eines Selbstmordes getrieben. Ich will dir keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, Dana, es wäre nicht deine Schuld gewesen, wäre es wirklich geschehen.  

Es war nämlich auch nicht diese Nachricht allein. Die andere trug genauso seinen Teil dazu bei. Die Nachricht dass ich auf eine Lüge hineingefallen war. 

Ich erinnere mich zurück wie ich dich stehen ließ, nachdem du mir gesagt hattest wie schlecht es um dich stand. Du hättest es mir zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt sagen können, oder mich auf die Worte vorbereiten können die dann kamen. Vielleicht ist das jetzt ein Vorwurf, und ich weiß wie kindisch das ist dir Vorschriften machen zu wollen in dieser schlimmen Stunde... 

Nachdem du mir über die Ausbreitung deines Krebses Bescheid gegeben hattest, wandte ich mich um und ging zum Auto, denn du solltest nicht sehen, dass ich nahe dran war zu weinen. Hätte ich dich noch länger angesehen, hätte ich die Tränen nicht mehr halten können. Und ich weiß ja, dass du Mitleid nicht magst. Denn als das hättest du es  angesehen, obwohl Trauer ein angemessener Begriff gewesen wäre. Du folgtest mir und beim Auto angekommen klemmte ich mich hinter das Steuer. Wir wechselten die ganze Fahrt zurück ins Bureau kein Wort mehr und ich fixierte meinen Blick auf die Strasse. Die nötige Konzentration drängte die Tränen zurück. 

Aber abends zu Hause angekommen waren sie dann wieder da. 

Es waren Tränen der Trauer wegen des Unglücks welches dich befallen hat, aber auch Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung mischten sich hinein. Das Wissen, wie unglaublich dumm ich gewesen sein muss mich ausnützen zu lassen, nagte in mir. Mich ausnützen zu lassen durch meinen Fanatismus und Willen an Dinge zu glauben, die jeder vernünftige Mensch als Science-Fiction Zeugs abtat. 

Jedes einzelne mal, wo ich versucht habe dich zu überzeugen oder deine wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen als unwichtig abgetan habe, stach mir in diesem Moment ins Herz, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Ich fühlte mich schuldig wegen dir und ich spürte, dass ich mit dieser Schuld nicht mehr weiterleben konnte. 

Ich erhob mich und griff zu meiner Dienstwaffe. Das Magazin, mit der ich sie lud, fühlte sich eiskalt an in meiner Faust. Ich kam mir komisch vor, wie wenn ich mich selbst von außen betrachten würde. Als wäre das nicht ich, der gleich... Selbstmord begehen würde. 

Da wurde mir klar, dass ich das nicht tun konnte, nicht bevor ich nicht vorher wenigstens einen Versuch unternommen hatte dir zu helfen. 

Und ich habe es versucht. Ich habe mich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, um dir das sogenannte Heilmittel zu beschaffen, von dem ich nicht weiß ob es was nützen wird." 

Plötzlich werde ich ganz ruhig. Es gibt nur noch eine Sache die ich ihr zum Abschluss noch mitteilen will. 

[Let nothing come between us  
my love for you is strong and true  
Am I in heaven here or am I...  
at the crossroads I am standing

Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me  
I know that we've never talked before  
oh god the girl I love is leaving  
won't you take her when she comes to your door  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell  
at the crossroads I am standing]  
  


„Ich habe dir niemals richtig gesagt wie viel du mir bedeutest", beginne ich. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe sie an, betrachte ihr ruhig schlafendes Gesicht, während ich mich von den Knien erhebe, bevor ich fortfahre: „Und wenn du weiterlebst, oder auch nicht, werde ich es dir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sagen; aber ich liebe dich, Dana. Ich liebe dich schon sehr lange. Vielleicht ahnst du es sogar." Sanft lasse ich meine Finger über ihre Wangen gleiten. Dann beuge ich mich zu ihr hinunter und hauche einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Stirn. 

„Rette mir mein Leben in dem du lebst!"

Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich das Krankenhaus, hoffend dass sie morgen auch noch da wäre. 

[So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
see another day and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face...  
Hold on  
hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell]  
  


***

Ende 

***

Ich sterbe für FEEDBACK!

Ich flehe euch an für FEEDBACK!!

Egal ob es positiv oder negativ ist!!!!

(Aus einer negativen Meinung kann man ja auch was lernen,

obwohl ich wie jeder normale Mensch bzw. FF Autor natürlich positives 

dem schlechten vorziehe;-)))

***

Übersetzung des Liedes:


End file.
